Bravery is But a Word
by RandumGrrls
Summary: Light is being brought out of custody. Finally! But what kind of relationship will grow between L, the world's greatest detective and himself? LxLight. L P.O.V.
1. Introduction

**I do NOT own Death Note! Kay, no sue please!**

My daily routine has always been the same. Wake up and eat my breakfast of chocolate doughnuts and coffee with 9 sugar cubes. After that I begin to investigate, eat, investigate some more, and eat while I investigate some more. When I get tired to the point of passing out, I finally go to sleep, only to dream about what clues or leads on the current case that I am trying to solve, in this case, the Kira murders.

But starting today, my routine will be very different. Today is the day that I start 24/7 surveillance of my main suspect. Light Yagami. At one point in time, I was 99.8% sure that he was Kira. But after a week of being held in captivity, his personality changed completely. His eyes went from cold and glass-like to warm and scared. The way he talked even changed. He used to be a stuck up know-it-all, and since we let him out, he speaks as though his emotions are pure and innocent, which I'm so convinced that he is for some odd reason.

You might call me brave, crazy, or stubborn. Well right now, I am three things. First, I am determined. Kira will be caught and put to justice, and I am a firm 100% that I am right. One of these days, people will stand up against their so called "god" and take him down. It's just human nature. We don't want to live in fear, so we want to eliminate it. I believe that is why Kira is doing these things. Either he has been affected by crime or he is sick of it. But no matter what, he will be brought down, and that is a fact.

Second, I am curious. Why? Well, the answer is simple really. I want to know whether or not my calculations are correct and if my deduction skills are something worth bragging about, even though I'm not one to brag. If I am right, then I will have solved probably the biggest mystery in the world. I will prove myself as the greatest mind in Japan.

And third, I'm scared. Who wouldn't be a little frightened to find out that they are going to be handcuffed together with someone who is/was the biggest murderer in Japan. But the fact that if I die, we will all know who Kira is, will probably stop him from doing any drastic measures.

Oh, and one more thing that I just thought of. I'm a little excited. You see, I've been lonely for quite a while now. And being with someone every second of the day, not including bathroom breaks of course, will help me be a little more social. Don't get me wrong, but ever since Light mysteriously changed into an innocent, pouty-faced teenager (instead of being manipulative and evil in my opinion) he looks like a pretty good friend to me. It would be smart to brace myself for akward situations though, because for now, we will have no choice but to share a bed. I guess I could look at it as a sleep over, but I've never been invited, let alone have any friends. I assume it could be like in the movies. Throwing popcorn into each others mouth, and pillow fights seem fun... I don't know how this is going to turn out, but hopefully, I get some clues out of him, or at least a new lead.

--------

As I was walking down the hallway, the extra large handcuffs were being a nuisance and attracting unwanted attention from the rest of the task force. "Are you sure you want to go that far? I thought Light was in the clear" "Matsuda, you know that Ryuuzaki is too stubborn to give up." I guess Mogi is right, I can be pretty stubborn. As for Matsuda, he can be a pain to work with. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he is worthless. One of these days, he will prove himself worthy and not have to risk his life everyday. He is much to young to just waste his life like this. Poor, naive, Matsuda.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right," Matsuda said. "But I can't help wondering what the Chief thinks of this." You'd think that Matsuda would know me better. "I can assure you that I asked Yagami-san permission before spending every second of the day with his son." I knew that this would creep them out, therefore, I wasn't at all embarrassed that I sounded like I enjoyed this. Which I do enjoy.

When I walked into the room that held Mr. Yagami, Misa, and Light, their attention was caught by the shiny metal in my hand. As I went to put the handcuff on Light, he looked more nervous than I had seen him. Kinda cute, actually. "Uh, Ryuuzaki? What is this for?" Light asked. "I told you that I was going to watch you 24/7 didn't I?" "Why not with surveillance cameras?" Boy, I thought he was cute before. Wait I didn't just say that did I? That would probably explain my lack of attraction to girls. But why Light? I ran a hand through my messy raven black hair to stay normal. I wouldn't want anyone to know about this, or I would have to stick with the cameras.

"Well, I've got to sleep sometime, Light-kun," Smooth L, now he's going to--- "Wow, Ryuuzaki. I didn't know you were on that side of the fence!" Misa, always so protective of Light. She must be pretty oblivious to not notice that Light doesn't feel the same way. Kinda sad, really.

"Misa, I can assure you that me and Light don't have that kind of relationship." Yet. I think that is what my mind is telling me. Yet, the word that makes anyone impatient. "Okay, Ryuuzaki, but how long is this going to go on?" Light is wearing an unknown expression on his face right now, what could it mean? Maybe, I might just have another case to solve.

--------------------------

**Soo... Did you like it? All I need is one review and I'll put Chapter 2 up!**

By the way... This is my first story. Ooooh the suspense. Will she rise, or will she fall?


	2. Confession

The rest of the day carried on like normal, finding clues to the Kira case. Not too many leads were found today. The only thing we know now is that the killings are still continuing, but not just to criminals. This is certainly not the same Kira we've been dealing with before. I wonder...

"Ryuuzaki, are you finding anything new yet?" Light interrupted my train of thought with this question. It startled me when I turned around to see him so close. Oh goodness, I have to get used to this soon. "Not yet Light-kun, I'm stumped for once." This isn't really true, I've been confused before. But this is one of the most unusual cases I've EVER worked on. The sudden change of attitudes, killing with only a face and/or name, and the breaks of killings are so overwhelming!

"As am I, Ryuuzaki" Poor Light, I wonder how being locked up like that and suspecting to be a mass murderer feels. And to think, he's only a teenager. Wow, I sounded old saying that. And I'm only 24 years old.

"Well, it's getting late, we should be heading to bed, Light-kun" "Yeah, everyone else has left so..." Did I mention Light was cute when he is nervous? I did? Oh, well he is. "Don't worry Light, if you have to use the restroom, you are free to do that by yourself, but during anything else, as I have said, you will be with me." "I know, Ryuuzaki, but I'm just awkward around people." "As am I Light-kun, for I haven't had any major contact with other people in a long time." I can tell that this upset him. I really don't like it when people feel bad for me.

"B-but don't feel bad Light-kun, I chose this life-style, and I'm ok with it!" I hope I saved us from awkwardness. Light walked up to me and took a seat next to me at the desk. Well, we were as close as we could be now... "Ryuuzaki, what's it like being alone all the time?" I knew Light would ask a question like that, but why do I feel like I'm startled? It's like my heart is pounding out of my chest.

"Well, Light-kun, you get used to it after a while. The only down-side that I can see is the social gap and no one to bring me cake." Light giggled at this. I've never heard him giggle, only snicker. Let me tell you, this is a piece of work! "Leave it to Ryuuzaki to talk about sweets in every conversation." Light teased. "At least I don't have a girlfriend-" "Ryuuzaki! That's not something to brag about!" Light interrupted. "I know Light-kun!! I was going to say that at least I don't have a girlfriend I don't have feelings for!" Light looked shocked.

"You said it was one-sided right?" Man, I hope it was. I wouldn't want to wrong about this. Don't get your hopes up too high L. "Yeah, I guess I said that. B-but I don't like to think about her as a girlfriend. More like a good friend that I have no intention of dating." This is where I breathe a sigh of relief. It feels good to know that you are right. And especially when the news is good. "Ryuuzaki, can I trust you with a secret?" Light said, with a blush creeping on his face, painting his ears as well. "Why, yes you can Light-kun. We are together on this, and not to mention the fact that the chances of you being Kira will decrese, depending of the content of the secret of course." Light looks annoyed. "Ryuuzaki, please stop talking too much! Do you want to hear it or not?!?" Do I really talk to much?

"I suppose I do want to hear it. Tell me," Light cleared his throat. That blush has already turned red and is making its way to his neck. "Ryuuzaki, the reason that I don't feel that way for Misa is, I'm gay." Shock struck me like a bus. Light never appeared to look gay. But then again, a lot of people don't, from what I've read. What do I do now? If I tell him the truth about me, will he want to share the same bed like we were supposed to. If he trusted me with this information, I must be important, right? Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Light-kun, if it makes you feel better, so am I. I will ensure you that you are not alone," Light's face brightened. Finally, I feel like I've done something right with him around. "Thank you Ryuuzaki! It must of been hard admitting something like that to a suspect." "Why Light-kun, you are more that just a suspect to me. Come on, we need our rest. We have more investigating to do in the morning." And with that we headed to our shared room to sleep in peace and dream of what was next to come in this odd chain-bound relationship.


	3. Just Joking

**Whooot! I'm on a roll, aren't I? Reason why? I'm just that cool!**

**Disclaimer: Just like I said before, I don't own Death Note! ^^**

----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I let my eyes wander to my right. There I saw Light, sleeping soundly. He seems more innocent than usual when sleeping. Maybe, just maybe, I can lower the suspicion percentage .5%... I mean, most insane serial killers laugh menacingly. Light's occasional laughs are sweet and calm. Either he is REALLY good at covering it up, or he is really, truly innocent. I don't like the latter only because it involves me being wrong. But part of me is hoping Light-kun is not Kira.

By this time, Light was starting to stir and his breath was changing from steady and gentle to hitched and uneven. I know that he is going to wake up soon. No doubt about it.

Light yawned and his amber eyes fluttered open. The morning confusion was cute on his face. He smiled and said good morning. This was unusual behavior for Light. He just mumbled his greetings the days before.

Then, it hit me. Last night's conversation between us seemed to affect Light. I mean yeah, he told me one secret. Me knowing his true sexuality doesn't call for him to act all nice and kind to me. But, I did tell him my sexual preferences as well. Does that necessarily mean that he should treat me different? Maybe he feels weird around me! But I have a feeling that's not true. I think he is a little more comfortable knowing I am in the same state as him. Or maybe....

"Ryuzaki, what are you staring at?" Light asked with his smile still plastered on his face. I don't know what to think of this. Does he like me? Do I like him back? So many questions. I need answers. I'm going to investigate this as soon as possible!

"W-what? What do you mean by that Light-kun?" Well, I'm sure that sounded unprofessional. Just to add to the shame, my face was heating up. I don't blush often, if at all. Light seems amused at this. Which just adds more color to my face. Then he decided to answer with a "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know why you are staring at me. Do you _like _me Ryuzaki?" Oh, no. He's on to me. I know that smirk. What to say, what to say. I have to think quicker.

"Uuh... I don't know?" I hate those words. Light's face brightened just a bit. I think that was an answer he was satisfied with. "You don't know? How can you not know if you like someone? Are you just trying to cover it up Ryuzaki?" He's still smirking! Can't let him solve the mystery before me. "Stop asking questions, Light-kun! We need to get to work soon. Kira doesn't take breaks you know!"

Light lowered his head and mumbled an apology. Ok, I feel guilty now. It's an unpleasant feeling and you don't know what to say to fix it. Damn, why is Light making it difficult to be who I was before, L, the greatest detective in the world. Now I am L, the mushy head-over-heels in a crush, detective fool that doesn't know how to talk without stuttering. He has an impact on me that is hard to describe. Maybe I do like him... I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Can't think like that until the Kira case is cracked.

Thus, we went downstairs to investigate with the rest of the team. Me and Light didn't talk unless it was to share new information or to point out something that one of us has missed. It got lonely not hearing his voice, seeing his smile, or feeling his arm on my shoulder for support. I feel awkward around him, but I quickly dismiss the feeling. I may be in love, but I can't let my emotions to get in the way of what I do best, especially a case like this. I believe the only way I can shoo the feeling away is throwing me off track. I have to get him alone. If I do it in front of the team, and his father, I would have some explaining to do.

Before it got too late, I dismissed the investigating team. Aizawa and Chief Yagami left for home, while Matsuda and Mogi went to their floor. Misa was already asleep since she had a photoshoot to do early in the morning. Matsuda kept saying that he'd get enough sleep and be wide awake to take Misa. I have a feeling that his plan isn't going to work out.

It was just me and Light, and no one would walk in. I made sure of that. "Light-kun..." He just looked at me. I felt my face flush. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier... I just didn't want you to know that I-" "No! It's okay Ryuzaki! That's not why I'm upset." I was so close to admitting that I do, in fact, have feelings for Light. I sighed. "So why were you upset Light-kun?" "It's just that... I need to break up with Misa," I should have figured it was about her. But I guess that could be a good thing. Wouldn't you want to know if your boyfriend didn't really like you?

"I understand Light-kun. I'm sure she would understand that you need to be happy too. Maybe she'll find the perfect match for her. Someone like Matsuda." Light laughed at this. It's a good feeling when someone (Light) laughs at my funny comments. "Yeah, I just hope she can continue her life without me. Why did I go out with her. It's one-sided. I guess the quicker it ends, the better," This makes sense because, if love works like how I've read it has, girls get deeper and deeper in love when they believe they've found the "one".

"So... When do you plan on ending it with Misa?" I asked. "Hopefully tomorrow. Maybe she won't kill me before a shoot," I disagree with that. "But if you do it before a shoot, she will be too depressed to go. How about when she gets back." "Yeah! And I can tell her that I've been feeling a gap between us. Ryuzaki, you're a genius!" "Well, they don't call me L for nothin-" Right then he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I instantly felt my face heat up. And when he pulled back and saw the surprised look on my face, his face was instantly tinged pinkish.

"I-I'm sorry R-Ryuzaki! I didn't mean to-" "Oh, no. It's okay Light-kun, I enjoyed it." I spoke the truth. Every word. In fact, the very spot he kissed me tingled a bit. It was a pleasurable experience. Light seemed pleased at what I just said. I'm glad that I did something right this time.

"Come on, Light-kun. It's getting late. We should take a shower and get ready for bed. We have a long day of investigating tomorrow and you need to think of a nice way to break up with Misa. Try not to break her heart," He smiled a little, his cheeks still stained with proof of embarrassment... A.K.A. a blush. We walked down to our room with a comfortable silence following us down the hallway. We took a quick shower and went to bed. I think tomorrow will be an interesting day. This is the start of a new beginning for Light and me, and only time knows how long it's going to last.

----------

**Get prepared, cause chapter 4 is going to be good! Oh, and don't forget, reviews make my world go 'round!**


	4. Call me L, please

**AN: Well, this is an interesting part. I hear this chapter is one of the best chapters of all. Light and L are trying too hard to be innocent. But, sadly, nothing goes on between them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. That is all.**

-------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to find that the covers had been pulled off of me. I suspect that Light must of gotten cold in the middle of the night, for the blankets were wrapped around him like a burrito. With a chill running up my spine, I turned over to study him more. His face was nuzzled into the comforter and his body was in a tight ball. Every now and then, he would shiver, telling me that he needs just a few more degrees of body heat to be perfectly comfortable. I propped myself up on my elbows and checked the digital clock. It read 3:38 a.m. I guess I have some time to spare.

I laid back down and slid over to Light. I pulled the blanket from his grasp and I crawled into it. It was kinda warm, well warmer than no blanket at all. I felt Light shiver and I slid my arm around his waist. He mumbled a little and grabbed my head and forced my face into his chest. He smells so average, but with a twist of vanilla. It is hard for me to describe his features when I am being smothered like this. I like it, don't get me wrong, but I am just not used to this. "Mmmm... Ryuzaki, you're so warm" Light yawned. Light seems a little out of character today. Maybe he needs the comfort because he's going to break up with Misa today. He may not love her but she is still close to him and it's going to hurt him. I don't want to be around when they break up, but I'm kinda forced to I guess.

"Light-kun, I believe it is time to go back to sleep. You can't get up this early, you will be to by the end of the day." I said. He sighed and snuggled into my chest. His face is cold, but that means that we are transferring heat. I wish to keep him warm until we get up, which is around 5:30 a.m. Light's breathing slowed and kept an even pace. He isn't going to have any trouble going to sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing in his delicious smell and went to sleep.

------------------------

When I awoke again it was 5:37 a.m. Well, I should start to wake Light up. I realized right then that this time I didn't need to roll over. Light was holding on to me like it was his life support. I felt my face heating up and grabbed his face lightly. I pulled his face close to mine and licked his nose. "Mmm... Ryuzaki, what was that for?" Light mumbled. "Didn't you like it Light-kun?" I asked oh so innocently. He blushed. "Uh, heh, yeah I liked it, but..." I wonder if the surveillance cameras are up. More importantly, is the Task Force watching? "Light-kun, we have to get ready. Today is a very important day, remember?" He understood what I meant and got up.

We walked to the bathroom and I turned on the shower. Well, now that we pretty much confessed our feelings for each other last night, how is this not going to become awkward? The water was done heating up and I started to take off my clothes. I stripped down to my boxers and began fiddling with the handcuffs, trying to get them off so that I could chain Light to the sink to wait for his shower. Light just watched me, it kinda made me self-conscious. "U-ummm... Ryuzaki? Is it okay if, well, I don't know how to say this..." Light managed to stutter out. "What Light, please just spit it out so that we can start the case" He gathered up his courage and said, "Ryuzaki, I was wondering if we can take a joint shower. You know, to save time and water." This wasn't what I had in mind but I guess his reasons are acceptable. "Sure Light-kun,"

I kept my handcuffs on and let him get undressed. He was down to his boxers and I felt a flush creeping along my cheeks. I wasn't ready for this. Wait! All I need to do is keep my eyes up. Yeah, to his face. I kept my gaze to his face and didn't find it hard to keep it there. He was also blushing. At least he wasn't being too forceful. I could actually enjoy this. I pulled down my last article of clothing and watched Light's expression. It's not like we haven't done this before. But last time, we looked away.

Light took off his underwear and we both got into the shower. I grabbed my shampoo and squirted the contents into my hand. I scrubbed the shampoo in my hair and the whole bathroom started to smell just like it. Yumm... strawberries. "So that's how you get your hair to smell like that Ryuzaki! Impressive," His smirking made me weak in the knees. "Do you have a problem with that, Kira?" I'm really trying to get him back for treating me like the uke.

"Since when did you decide to pull the Kira card on me?" Light questioned. "Light-kun, I was testing you. And you passed. Plus, I wanted to get back at you for making me feel like a love-struck school girl." He looked at me with sincere amber eyes. "Wait, so you do like me? Your main Kira suspect?" Wait, do I like him? Yes, it would appear so. "Light-kun, remember? I told you that you were more than a suspect to me." Light took a step toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I took his chin and kissed him on the lips. I tried to hide the fact that this was my first actual kiss.

Our lips moved in unison for a good three minutes before we pulled away. I could tell by the look on his face that he had doubts about us. I did too. "Ryuzaki, how are we supposed to be together? With my dad on the team, and Misa still believes that I am going out with her and-" I pulled him into another kiss. Even I have my doubts about us, but that doesn't mean that we can't make this last. "Light, it isn't important what others think of us. What really matters is if you are happy or not. If your friends and family really cared for you, then they would be okay with whatever you choose." Light smiled, "Thank you Ryuzaki." "Light, please call me L when you are alone with me, okay?" He pecked me lightly on the lips. "Okay, L"

-------------------------

When we finished the shower, we headed to the second floor to get some breakfast. I grabbed my usual, two chocolate donuts and coffee with nine sugar cubes exactly. Light decided to get a bowl of cereal, Frosted Mini Wheats to be exact. We headed to the lowest floor to work on the Kira case.

We got a few leads and a very important clue, Kira now punishes criminals and other big business leaders on the weekends! This is a big hint. It seems that this new Kira is working for Yotsuba and is using criminals as a cover-up for killing off the other people interfering with their companies. Plus, we now know his killing schedule.

-------------------------

It was getting close to 9 p.m. and Misa should be getting back here soon with Matsuda. Right then, Misa walked in and I let Light off of his handcuffs and all three of us walked to her room. "Misa, we need to talk." Misa's face went from happy to questioning. "Why Light? What do you want to talk about?" Light nodded at me and walked into her room. I was told to wait outside her door, that way I could hear what they were saying.

"Misa, I just wanted to say that... this isn't going to work, the whole us dating thing" That was Light. He certainly is being, brave. What does it really mean to be brave? To me, "Bravery" is but a word.

"L-light!" She was clearly going to cry soon. Light, think of something. "Misa, it isn't you. It's me. I just found out something important. I'm gay..." I heard a gasp and the crying sound stopped. "W-what? You're gay? Th-that's just... AWESOME!!" Okay, weird. "Uuuhh... Misa?" "OH MY GOD LIGHT!! I've always loved yaoi! So who are you gay for? Ohhh! More importantly, are you uke or seme?" I blushed. I never thought about that.

--------------------------

After a few fan girl filled minutes, Light squeezed out of her room, took my hand, and ran. Since the Task Force all took the night off, we headed to the eighth floor and went to our room. I turned on my laptop and got to work. I saved the information that I learned that day onto my secret folder and made a back up folder. After I was finished with that, I turned off my laptop and turned toward Light. He had a small smile on his face.

"You know, L, nobody is here to watch the surveillance cameras..." With every word he took a step closer to me. I felt him behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His breath was warm against my neck and sent a chill down my spine and into my whole body. I turned around in my chair and kissed him deeply on the lips. He tangled his fingers in my messy, raven-black hair. I put my right hand on the small of his back, while my left was trying to deepen the kiss by holding onto the back of Light's head.

---------------------------

I swear, that was the best kiss I've ever had. We had to stop before things got too heated. We both had hickeys on our chests and lower neck. Our shirts would be able to cover it up. We were both on the bed, foreheads together, panting hard. I could see that Light's lips were red and swollen. Mine probably were too. "Light-kun..." Light's eyes focused on mine. "What L?" "I think... I really like you Light-kun." Light yawned then smiled. "Right back at you" we held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Oh, that Misa!!! So, is this story worth reviews?!?!?!? Oh and one more thing...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! AND A SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO L!!!!!!!!!!!! 3-0 we love you L! It's also my cat's birthday, in case you wanted to know.**


	5. Definition of Bravery

**Hehe, I have reviews. I know I don't have much, but it's the thought that counts! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I DO own Maine. *cough* Not the state, the girl... you'll see!**

------------------------------------

I awoke that morning to Light. He apparently woke up before me, and decided to watch me as I slept.

"Why are you staring, Light-kun?" I asked sweetly, and hopefully innocently. I didn't want to say something that could end up putting me in a situation I didn't want to go through.

"L, I was watching you sleep. You don't do that often, you know!" Light had a point there.

I pulled him close and into a hug. "So we're together now, right?" He asked. I thought about it for a while and came to my conclusion.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But we can't let it be public until you tell your father. I don't think he deserves to be left in the dark," Light nodded.

"I know. What I don't know is how he will handle this. What if he tries to break us up?" Light was upset. Of course, I don't know what it feels like to be punished by a parental figure. Unless you count Watari getting upset because I spilled cake all over my white shirt. In my defense, I said I tripped. The truth was that I sneezed before putting it in my mouth, and ended up dropping the whole plate on myself.

"Light-kun," I began, "If he loves you, he will-"

"-will accept me no matter what. I know, but I still can't imagine what he will say. I don't even know if he supports gays, let alone his son and his boss getting together," Light interrupted.

I pulled my arms up to his face and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, which tasted better than any cake, ice cream, or strawberry I have ever tasted. I pulled away when I heard the door open. Watari walked in and was staring at us with a puzzled expression on his face. I smiled awkwardly but it disappeared as I saw his serious face.

"L, I have been told by our security system that there is an intruder within the headquarters." What? How could this be possible? The technology is so advanced here that not even Aizawa could get through! He had to remove his pants to get in, or at least that's what Matsuda said. He's a different one, that Matsuda.

"Watari, are you sure? This could be a prank or a malfunction, or-"

"I'm sorry L, but this is a real problem. Someone has broken in, and probably means business," What is with everyone interrupting me today? To make matters worse, we have an intruder. But the only one I could think of doing this is dead. B was killed by Kira the last I heard. But perhaps, he has a follower.

Watari left the room and gave us a remote. He warned us that if we are in danger that we were to push the button immediately. It acts as a signal and Watari would be able to trace that signal, activate cameras and automatically lock any doors behind us, just in case we were being followed.

"Light, hurry up and get dressed, you heard what Watari said. We have to be on constant watch," Light nodded and got out of bed. We hurried up and got dressed. This is going to be a long day, and I hope both me and Light are able to make it to tomorrow.

"L, this could be one of Kira's members. We could die today!" I took Light's hand.

"I won't let that happen, Light-kun. And I highly doubt someone working with Kira would be so stupid to walk right into a room, let alone building, of Kira investigators. There is only one person, that I am aware of that would ever want to kill me, and he is dead." Light looked puzzled at what I had just said.

"And who would that be, L?" I looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"His name was B, as in Backup. All he ever wanted was to be better than me. I was top detective. He was number two. He soon got furious and turned green with envy. If I was top detective, then the only way to beat me is to make a case in which I could never solve. He turned to the bad side, and started killing. He even dressed as me when he did it, just to prove how much better he was than me. He was a gruesome killer and got away with his killings, until I solved the case and put him to justice. He was just recently killed by Kira, so there is no way that he could be our intruder." I took a breath out. I was still trying to figure out who in the world would do such a thing, other than BB.

"L, do you think that this could be someone who wants to avenge B's death?" I nodded.

"I was thinking about that. There is a 67.8 percent chance that is correct, seeing as the other 32.2 percent could be just a robbery or someone who wants to commit suicide by others, since they probably don't have the guts to do it themselves." Light shivered. His Kira percentage dropped by 3%. Light obviously sees human lives as a precious thing, something Kira just happens to lack.

We stepped into the elevator and pushed the button marked B2. We would soon be in the investigating room, and safe at that. We have cops down there, and where there are cops, there are guns. Well, except for Soichiro Yagami. What a stubborn man, now I know where Light gets it.

Just as we hit the fourth floor, the elevator jerked to a stop. The lights flickered and shut off. I was still holding Light's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. Light's eyes were darting around, a scared look was on his face.

"L, what's g-going on?" Light was shaking. _'Just our luck_,_'_ I thought _'right when we get together, me and Light are going to be killed... NO! I can't let that happen!'_

"I don't know what is going on, Light-kun, but I can assure you that I will protect you for as long as I live!" Then I heard a snicker.

"That won't be very long now, will it?" It, or shall I say, she, was the intruder.

Suddenly, the roof on the elevator was kicked through. And down came the girl. She looked around twenty years of age and had half of her face covered in hair. Her eyes were a cold emerald green and her hair was brown and had black at the tips. To top it all off, her outfit was tight and any straight man could easily get a boner just looking at her.

Good thing I'm gay.

She ran a hand through her messy hair. Her head was down now so we couldn't see her face.

"Are you L?" She asked. Her voice was far from innocent. It reminded me of that insane B that I mentioned before.

I stepped forward. "In fact, I am. Why would you like to know?" She looked up after I spoke. She smirked.

"All I have to say is you were right," Light looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, he was right?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said, loser. L was right about me and B. I am here to avenge BB. Because of Kira, I have to fulfill B's dream for him. That way, he can rest in peace," She hissed at the end of each sentence, sending a chill down both Light's and my spine. She pulled out a knife and aimed it at me.

"I have no intention in killing Loser over here, unless you decide to get in my way, of course." I stood in front of Light.

"I'll never let you hurt Light-kun!" I yelled. She smirked yet again. I felt my heart pound in my chest. This could really be it. I suppose no good things last. Anything can go from good to bad in seconds.

"Just because you said that, I'll have to kill both of you. That's what B would have done."

"Why are you doing this?!?!" Light yelled/screamed. "What kind of relationship did you two have anyway to share the same ideals?" Her face turned sad for a second.

"We are both in second place. Both of us have been cast aside by the people who should have been our equals." She really wasn't lying.

"But why does that mean you have to turn to the bad side? What is so wrong with working hard to succeed the ones in front of you? What's wrong with trying hard?" I yelled. She just glared.

"I am trying hard. But it's too late to change the past now! I will kill you for B," She aimed her knife straight at me, "And then, I will finally be able to kill Maxine!" Maxine? Where have I heard that name before? Wait! On the Los Angeles BB case, there was an FBI agent named Maxine. Naomi had mentioned another look-alike. I believe her full name was Maxine Quincey. So this is the mischievous Maine.

"Wait! You're Maine!" I said. She nodded.

"Took you long enough. And I thought you were the best detective in the world." She laughed. "Now... get ready to die!"

All I could see was the knife's blade lunging right at me...

"L!!! NO!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

**_dun dun daaaaa!!!! _What's going to happen. Please, be patient. I can only write so fast!**

**AN: By the way, I own Maine. She's one of my OC's for Kingdom Hearts. Maxine's heartless. To see her, visit my DeviantArt account at _.com_ She is a little bugger.**


	6. Worthy Punishment

**Okay, so appearantly, you guys don't like Maine, my OC from Kingdom Hearts. So, as a punishment... you'll have to read to find out! Muahahaha**

**Disclaimer: Just like the other chapters, nothing has changed. I still don't own Death Note.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"L!!! NO!!!!!" Light screamed. All this was happening so fast. I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. '_Hmmm... I didn't do much._' Which was true.

The blade of the knife was coming at me. Right before it could enter my chest, the elevator shaft jerked. Maine fell over, knife blade tearing across the carpet. I seized the opportunity and pulled out the remote. Light lept and tackled Maine before she could grab the knife. I pushed the button and hoped it was working.

Maine was struggling to kick Light off of her. She succeeded and threw him out of the way. The door opened suddenly. I looked up and saw the sign. It said we were on the third floor. I pulled Light up and we made a mad dash for the nearest door.

Maine growled and picked up the shiny object that had ruined the nice elevator. She ran surprisingly fast towards us.

'_Curse my hunch' _I thought. I pushed myself harder and tugged on Light, who was still kind of dizzy from the fight. Soon he snapped out of his daze and grabbed a potted plant from the hallway. He used his momentum and spun around. With his good arm, he threw it right at the crazy killer.

It was a direct hit, but she shook it off quickly.

"Damn!" She yelled. "Get back here!" She started to pull an object out of her shoe. I panicked. It looked like a mini taser. One hit with that and both Light and I were going to fall to the ground, muscles tensed from the shock, and not be able to get away from the blood-lusting girl.

I saw our destination approaching. It was a kitchen, but it could do. I grabbed Light's hand and charged full speed at the door. I opened the door and closed it fast. I heard the taser hit the door, and sighed. I heard the door lock soon after. We were finally safe.

I turned around and saw Light. He was grinning ear to ear. I was instantly confused. What the heck could he be thinking? We almost died.

"Why are you so happy?" Light pulled a chair out and sat on it.

"We made it out alive. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I nodded. Light scooted over, almost falling off of the seat while doing so. I sat next to him and held his hand.

"Light-kun, you're percentage is at 3%, having fallen down by 12%" Light's smile was warm and he kissed my cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"That's nice to hear," He twitched a little. "Uuuhh... L? Don't you think the Task Force is watching us?" Light whispered.

'_Never thought about that, did you L?_'

I shushed my inner L and blushed.

"Well, they'd find out sooner or later. I can't believe I never thought of it!" I laughed. I heard an intercom click.

"L," it was Watari, "it is safe to go down the hallway now. We have caught the intruder. We can talk of her punishment later," With that, the intercom clicked.

I stood up and let go of Light's hand. Light opened the door and peered outside. He opened it wider, telling me that the coast was clear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked to the investigation room to find Maine, crying and tied up. Her mouth was gagged by a cloth, but I could still tell she was trying to scream. Watari was approaching me.

"What would you like to do to her L?" I thought for a while. _'She tried to kill Light and me. A crime that shouldn't go unpunished! No one can try to split us up and get away with it!'_I was about to tell Watari my decision, when Light pulled me aside.

"L, what if the news gets word of this? Kira will kill her! We can't just sit back and watch her die!" I looked at his face. It was sincere, compared to my stoic mask.

"But, she deserves the appropriate punishment," I looked at Light, actually considering someone else's opinion, rather than mine for a change. It was when I looked at Maine when I made my decision final.

"Watari?" I said, firmly.

"Yes, Master L?" I nodded to the tied up girl.

"Keep her under 24 hour surveillance."

"B-but, L. She tried to-" now it was my turn to interrupt someone today.

"Yes, but if we arrest her, she will die. We can arrest her after Kira has been put to justice. For now, she will be your apprentice. Who knows, maybe she'll change," Watari nodded and pulled her up. They will be spending a lot of time together. I looked at Light. He mouthed a "Thank you," and I blushed. Man, if he _is _Kira, I don't know what I'd do.

---

We went back to work, and I was talking to Watari, well, complaining really. '_Where is that girl and my cheesecake???_' I wondered. Maine was walking towards me with a cart and a cheesecake. She looked so fancy in her new maid outfit. Now we have an official house slave. Well, until we find Kira that is.

"Here you go, master," She said indignantly. I just smiled.

"Thank you," She was about to leave when I said, "Oh, and could you be a dear and make Light some coffee?" She just glanced at me.

"I could..." She smirked, thinking the got the best of me.

"Now now, we don't need smart alacks! Get Light some coffee, or I'll re-think your punishment," She groaned and left the room. Light looked at me funny.

"L, I have a full cup of coffee right here. Why did you do that?" I smirked.

"Just 'cause," I just gave Light a taste of my bad side. I have to have fun somehow! I took a piece of my cheesecake and set it gently inside of my mouth. There was excess on my mouth, so I licked it off. I continued repeating this action until I noticed Light staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face, Light-kun?" Light's eyes got wide.

"N-no, it's just..." He started fidgeting. I noticed his crimson red face. So, I was doing something inappropriate, huh? Well, bad L is still here, so why not have fun?

I took a piece of cake, but instead of using my fork, I grabbed it with my fingers. I ate the cake and made sure I had left-overs on my index and middle digits.

Light was watching me with a mix of embarrassment and concentration.

I slowly poked my tongue out and curved it around my index, and lapping up the cream cheese. I sighed in content, enjoying not only the taste of the treat, but the way Light was acting as well. Thank justice that Maine makes good cheesecake. And uses the sticky cream cheese!

The honey-brown eyed teen just stared in horror at the twisted game I was playing. I was about to take another bite of my cake when-

"Ryuzaki, may I _please_ talk to you in the hall?" Game, set, and match. I always, _always_ get what I want.

Light was yanking the chain around many corners. It was kind of hard to follow along without falling over and letting him drag me along. That wouldn't be bad if I wouldn't end up with a long floor burn across my body.

We got to our destination, which was out of sight and hearing distance. Light glared at me.

"Why, L?" He growled. I gave him a 'don't look at me like that, dear' look. He didn't fall for it.

"And don't go giving me that face! Tell me why you decided to get all seductive during work!" I shrugged.

"I thought I should have fun. I don't get to very often you know," I pushed him to the wall. "Plus, I thought I'd get a little something in return," I nibbled on his lower lip. My mind was so occupied on Light, for a split second, I wondered what was happening to me. Was this the work of Kira? I shoved it away. If Light was Kira, I'd enjoy every second we have together.

Light moaned after my little bite. He opened his mouth and let me battle his tongue for dominance. I won, of course. When don't I? Don't answer that.

After a while, I felt Light's hands crawling up my shirt. I moaned a little louder than Light did and was about to remove the offensive clothing until Maine walked by.

"Get a room you two, and aren't you supposed to be working on the Kira case?" I may not like that girl, but she did have a point. The faster we find Kira, the sooner Light and I can be alone.

She stomped off and around the corner. Light turned me back towards him. By the look on his face, I was forgiven for my seduction act.

"L," he kissed me on the cheek, "I love you."

My heart jumped as soon as the words stopped flowing from his mouth and were put together in my brain. He loves me?!?! Light, my _suspect_, loves me?!?!

'_Forget him being a suspect, what really matters is that he loves you!_' I agree with Inner L. I have developed feelings, more than a crush, for Light.

"Light-kun, I love you too. And this means a lot, considering you were the first one to ever hear those words," Light smiled the happiest smile in the world. His eyes looked like they were going to develop tears, but we both know that he is too strong to cry.

Light hugged me nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I squeezed him back just as hard. This was heaven.

"L, we should go back. The Task Force is probably guessing something is up." I nodded. Light had a point there.

"Let's go, Light-kun. We can continue this later, after they're gone," I smirked and Light blushed.

"I'll make sure you keep that promise, mister!" And with that, we walked back to the investigation room, both knowing we were going to keep that promise, no matter what.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Woot! Got it done finally! DeviantArt liked it, so I hope you did too! Reviews are my happiness!!!**


	7. Guardian Angel

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while... I made this one a little longer, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer (cause what fanfiction is complete without one?): I don't own Death Note, but I DO own Maine!**

---------------

A few weeks had gone by before we could find a new lead. Apparently, Kira is one of the Yotsuba workers. We all had to thank Matsuda for that, well except for me. Because of Matsuda's incident, not only do they have the power to kill him, but because we are close to solving this case, Light and I are going to part soon. Unless he wants to travel the world with me to solve murder cases together, we will have to go our separate ways. I will not, under any circumstance let Light leave his family without his and their consent.

Light noticed my sad look and sighed. "What's wrong Ryuzaki?" I just shook my head and sighed back. "Nothing, Light. I just got distracted, that's all." You don't know how glad I am that the others didn't notice the dropping of the honorific. I've been too focused on the case to be all formal with everyone. Light nodded and got back to work. No doubt he's already seen through me and is probably going to question me when we're alone.

My head perked up in disbelief as we watched the Yotsuba staff through the bug Weddy set up. They were talking about who to kill next! This is good! Well, and bad. Now we know 100% no doubt that one of them is Kira! Now which one? Apparently they don't have a clue. Here they are talking about who to kill without knowing who is the real Kira.

----------

After an hour long meeting, the workers decided to head home. But not after we called one of them and made sure that they would stop killing for a month. '_Only a month left with Light then...' _We stopped investigating and went home or to our room

As soon as I opened the door, Light hurried me in and shut it behind him. "L, we're alone now. Tell me what is wrong." He said calmly. I looked into his eyes and sighed out loud. I started to shake, that's how insecure I was about this new feeling. If Light ever left me, I'd surely be dead. Of course I wouldn't kill myself, but it'd be like my soul was dead.

"L-Light, I d-don't want you to leave me..." Tears stung my eyes and I had to blink them away. I tried to force myself to think of other things, but the thought kept echoing around in my head. It was even worse than before. The tears and sad thoughts were multiplying like rabbits in the spring. Light could only watch me in my emotional state, shaking and what not, forcing the tears away but not succeeding. He could only nod. I don't blame him, I'm pretty new to this emotion myself.

Light couldn't take it anymore and pulled me in a big hug. It shook me even more. I pulled him close to me and cried silently on his shoulder, while my shoulders were jerking up and down from all the gasps of air I was taking in. All I could feel was sadness and the gentle stroking of Light's hand on my back. But then I felt something else. It was the feeling I've always felt around Light, but only noticed until now. I know what it is, I just never thought I could ever experience it.

Love.

The most powerful emotion ever. The only one that can top hate, angst, and jealousy. It is the key to other emotions like happiness, comfort, and completeness.

The beauty of it all made me cry even more, but this time there were tears of happiness leaking from my eyes. I suppose even if Light was never in my life again, the only thing I could live on would be memories like these, and those we have yet to make.

----------

After about 15 minutes, we showered, brushed our teeth, kissed a little, and went to bed. All I could think about was the day we catch Kira, which was going to happen within the next month. That was _not_ enough time for me. What if we find the weapon used for the killings? What if it's really a demonic power, and Light gets killed?!?! Even worse, what if that power finds it's way back to Light?!?! I don't want that to happen! I don't want to have Light be the one to end my life. And I definitely don't want to be the one who kills _him_!

I shook my head. If what Light wants is me dead, and that makes him truely happy, I'll die gladly knowing that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all. I smiled sadly and went to sleep.

----------

I woke up the next morning to Light cuddling me from behind. Even though I've shared the same bed as him for almost a month now, I'm still not able to get over his habits. Thank goodness it's a cute habit!

I slowly turn over, as to not wake Light up. Now, he still has his arms around my waist, but I also get to face him too. I tangle my hands in his wonderfully soft hair and pull his fact into my chest. He leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around his body in a almost protective manner. I hear him mumble into my night shirt (which just happens to be a white short sleeve shirt).

"What's that Light?" He looked up into my eyes and smiled at me.

"I said, I'm going to tell him today," I tilted my head to the right and started to suck my thumb, a habit of my own when I'm deep in thought. He obviously could read my mind and explained it to me.

"I'm going to tell my father and the task force!" He was still smiling. I pecked his lips gently, and he instinctively leaned into the kiss in his best attempt to deepen it. I broke the kiss with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, no. None of this until you get what you have to done. That way, we won't have to explain if anyone decides to barge in," And the moment I finish that sentence, the door slams open. I mumble a "just like that" under my breath and observe the person standing in the doorway.

Suddenly, Matsuda spoke up.

"Uhhh, the Task Force sent me up here to check on you guys. You were taking a long time, and they wanted me to tell you that Higuchi is Kira." Well, I'll be, I was right again. I knew he was Kira. But that isn't exactly my concern right now.

"By the way," Matsuda continued, "what are you two still doing up here?" Uh, oh. Matsuda, the unpredictable idiot, had found out our secret! He is surely going to tell everyone. Light's father, and Watari, oh, what were they going to think?

"Actually, Matsuda," Light spoke up, "we were doing our morning ritual of motivation. You see, this case is surely a tough one. So, every morning, L- er, I mean, Ryuzaki, say inspiring things to one another to increase morale and motivation that we need to solve the case. You see, Ryuzaki just got done saying his, and now it's my turn. So, if you may, close the door, head downstairs, and tell my father and the others that I should be down in 45 minutes." Matsuda thought about it for a while. Then he looked at us and clearly didn't buy it.

"You guys think I'm dumb or something? It doesn't take 45 minutes to motivate someone!" Then he smirked. "Oh I know what you two are doing." Light and I looked at each other, swallowed harshly, and looked at Matsuda.

He grabbed the door knob and said, "I know that you two are going to get breakfast afterwards! Don't worry, I'll tell them! Good luck getting motivated!" and with that he shut the door.

Light looked at me and we started to laugh. Yes, I, the great detective L, laughed with all my heart. I grabbed Light's waist and kissed him with all the emotion I had gained since we've been chained together. The jealousy, anger, and depression that was in my soul melted away as our lips massaged one another's. I forgot about how one, or all, of us may end up dying. I forgot about Kira. I even forgot about sugar. The only thing that I focused on was Light and this kiss.

-------

We decided that we'd received enough motivation, and decided to really go get some breakfast. I saw Maine working on my chocolate chip pancakes and Light's apple pie. I figured that I rubbed off on him. That's what he gets for trying to devour my face off every other night. I built up my courage, and when Maine wasn't looking, I grabbed Light's butt and gave it a firm squeeze. Light almost choked on his milk and gave me a surprised look.

"What the hell was that for, L?!?" he whispered harshly, but I can still tell he enjoyed it. I smirked.

"I saw it in one of those romance movies. I thought you'd like it." I put on my puppy dog face, a new trick in the book I thought that Light should get used to. He was instantly sorry, and I was cheering on the inside. Never again will I have to worry about Light being too lazy to do something for me!

...Oh my. Why was I planning our future. Now's not the time, Light's staring.

"L, what are you thinking about?" I shook my thoughts away and told him everything was fine and pecked him on the lips. It was probably about time to go back to the investigation room. We have a Higuchi to catch.

We went down the elevator, and once the door opened to the investigation room, I silently prayed to a God that was hopefully there that both Light and I remain together after the end of the case. That no death would part us forever. That a guardian angel would save us if anything were to happen.

And that's when I heard the tiny voice.

"Why, I have already sent one."

Let's hope that voice is right...

* * *

**AN: Soooo? How was it? Reviews please me. And when I'm happy, I can write a happier ending! Meow, I love you guys! :3**


	8. Memories are Enemies

**A.N.: I know what you guys are thinking, "whoa.. she's not dead!!!" or "that bitch gonna pay for making us wait 4 months for Bravery!!!"**

**Go ahead, shoot me. -shot-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.. adurrrr...**

* * *

We had Higuchi surrounded. We had won. With everyone's help, we had hopefully put an end to Kira. The task force and I will bring him in for questioning and make him tell us what Kira uses to kill. I believe he must have it with him or in his car.

Soichiro put the headset on Higuchi so I could communicate with him. My goal now is to find out what he is using to kill.

"Higuchi, how are you able to kill people? Tell me!" I demanded.

Higuchi, with his eyes covered turned his head and sighed. He knows he's lost. He should just confess.

He didn't respond. I guess I have to play hardball.

"If you're not going to talk, I'll use whatever means necessary to get it out of you."

Higuchi gave in. He had nothing else to lose. He sighed once again.

"The notebook," He said. What? How could a notebook kill someone? No. I have to consider any possibility. People were dropping dead of heart failure just from someone knowing their name and face. Even though common logic states otherwise, I suppose that anything is possible.

"Notebook?" I pressed further.

"You probably won't believe me," Higuchi started, "but I've got a special notebook. If I write someone's name in it while thinking of their face, that person dies."

My eyes narrowed. 'A notebook...' I thought.

"Mr. Yagami," I signalled.

"Yeah, I found it," Yagami-san said. "It was in one of the compartments in his bag." He said.

Yagami-san also stated that Higuchi had written a lot of names in it. 'We're getting closer...' I thought. 'Light and I are one step closer to finding a happy life together...' A scream disrupted my thoughts. It came from Yagami-san.

He dropped the notebook. His scream was deafening, and he fell out of the ruined car. I contemplated all the possible scenarios in my head.

"What is it Mr. Yagami?" I asked. I need to know what's happening.

"I-it's... a monster!!!" He grunted.

"Please, calm down." I said. I told him that he shouldn't panic, for he was not completely armed.

One by one, the task force picked up the notebook, and screamed after looking in the same direction.

Killer notebook. Monster. Kira. Shinigami..... That's it! The 'monster' had to be a Shinigami.

I ordered one of them to bring the notebook over towards me. I prepared myself for the shock of my life.

Mogi brought the notebook to me and I clutched it using my thumbs and forefingers. I slowly glanced over. And there I saw it. The Shinigami was right there.

I continued staring at the creature. Thoughts were rushing through my head one by one. All of it added up. I had my case. I was sure that I'd end up dead, lonely and killed by my only friend, Light. By the one who I had just recently developed feelings that were beyond friendship to. The boy was flawless, and sure to be my killer. But since his memories of being Kira are gone, I supposed that nothing bad could happen again....

I was a fool to think that it was all over right then.......

"Ryuzaki, come on! Let me see it!" Light had said. I shouldn't have given it to him. Why did he have to be so damn curious?

Right when I came to the conclusion that there had to be more than one notebook and that my battle wasn't over yet, I noticed that the 'Death Note' had been taken out of my hands. By Light.....

He then released the most deafening scream I had ever heard....

Light P.O.V.

I had won. Everything worked out perfectly. Rem had chosen the right guy to be the third Kira. Higuchi was ignorant and could only care about money.

I then heard L's voice asking me if I was alright. I replied and gathered my memories while pretending to confirm the names in the Death Note.

Let's see... Okay, handcuffs were put on after I was released. Attached to L twenty-four hours a day. We kissed....

We kissed?!?!

Oh damn! This was surely not part of the plan! I wasn't supposed to fall in lo--, I mean, like the crazy detective!

Since when did this start? I mean, yeah, he is very smart.. and, dare I say it, handsome. But for me to kiss a guy like him, let alone, Kira's number one enemy! That's just crazy!

Even though I was having an inner war with myself, I still managed to kill Higuchi. No one would have enough evidence to link Misa or me to his death, so it wouldn't hurt, just in case Higuchi decided to talk. Just having the Death Note around L is risky enough.

Speaking of L, what am I to do with him. He is an obstacle, I admit, but I can't deny my obvious feelings for him anymore. I'm going to have to find some way to dispose of Rem, and keep L. Or at least make sure that he won't kill Kira. But somehow, I know that that's not going to happen. It's either lose the Death Note, or lose the only person who ever cared deeply for me with an IQ over 115.

---Days later---

Bells... He hears bells.

I didn't believe L at first. He hasn't been the same since the handcuffs were removed. He's been distant, knowing almost. It's like he knows he will lose.

But my situation isn't any better.

I've been stuck between deciding whether or not to give up on my "perfect world"... I know that Kira wouldn't want it. But I am Light. And even though the Kira in me objects, I know that when Kira's reign is over, crime rates are going to return to the way they were, if not increase.

"A pessimist is all you are," he would say. I agree. "The world is rotten," He would state. I agree with that too. "You are the only one who can fix things," he adds.

And that's where I disagree.

It's not that I don't want the best for everyone. It's just that, while I was working with L, I noticed just how wrong killing for a living is. I know what you're thinking... "You just now figured that out?" And to be honest, yes. But I've been living in denial. Instead of seeing it as killing, I saw it as a chore. I was merely taking out the trash.

I walk up behind L and put my arms around his waist. I hoped that he couldn't tell I was shaking slightly. Just knowing that Rem would strike at any moment, taking away my sweet prince forever. And the worst part is, L knows.

He knows he's lost. He knows this might be the last time. So he attempts to enjoy it. Our lips meet, and I can tell he knows it might end at any slip of the tongue, caress of the cheek, or parting of the lips. Nevertheless, he plans to make it count. Live his life to the fullest. Because he believes that everything he knows is true.

But he doesn't know one thing. That I, no matter what Kira thinks or says, don't want to end his life. And when we parted, I had made my final decision.

Losing L wasn't worth ending up falling off of my throne. Because when L is around, he holds me up. And when he does that, I don't need a perfect world. All I need is L's.

--

Our walk back to the Task Force operations room was silent. We walked in and quickly released the hands we had been holding along the way. Everyone was staring at us.

"Hey, L, Light. Have either of you seen the Death Note?" L's eyes showed shock for a moment but returned to normal just as quick.

"Light, have you taken it?" He backs up a hair. I just shake my head.

"No. I haven't seen it. I just went to check up on you." He just stared at me.

After a few seconds, he grabbed my wrist and led me up to our old room. The only room without a camera. Now that I've moved out of the room, L no longer needed surveillance on his own room.

I was quickly shoved onto the bed. Before I could register what was happening, L was getting rid of my shirt, mumbling almost silent curses with every discarded article of clothing. When I was down to my boxers, he patted me once on the backside and front. He quickly looked up.

"You're not lying." I feel heat in my face, partially from being stripped to my underwear, and partially from anger.

"You don't believe me. After all of this, you don't believe me." I glared at him. He just stares back.

"And I thought I was cleared. I thought I could--" I just look away.

We stayed silent for the longest time. L got up and left. I sighed. I just didn't want to lose him. I just wanted him to trust me for once. So I have to earn his trust.

I will. I'm going to prove to him that he can trust me.

All I need to do now is find the Death Note, and stop Rem from killing L.

* * *

**And now I need to know how much it improved and how much you want to kill me... it isn't really my fault..... my computer decided not to save it when I was almost done, 2 months earlier. So I was in depression, and didn't feel like continuing.**

**I was even thinking of a permanent hiatus.. -le gasp- **


End file.
